While there have been powder applicators in the prior art these have been relatively clumsy, expensive, or in the form of combs. The present invention concerns the provision of a powder dispensing back for a brush which is more efficient for the purpose of brushing an animal while at the same time applying medications, e.g. antiseptics, flea and tick powders, etc. thereto.